


The Inevitable Call

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [20]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Burke awaits Faith’s orders.





	The Inevitable Call

She will call on him.  
  
Burke lies on the dirty cot in the prison, with some eyeing him suspiciously and others sympathetically. They think him brainwashed, think him captured and sadistically undone by a witch.  
He would kill them for that, but Faith doesn’t want him to.  
  
_Wait for my signal,_ she says, coming to him in the Bliss and tickling his cheek with a soft touch. _Not until my signal._  
  
Burke burns for her. He contents himself with his cot in the corner, turns away after lights out and puts a hand down his pants, muffling groans and grunts so that the others don’t hear him. Faith has said that she’ll reward him for waiting, reward him for being patient and only acting when she instructs him to.  
  
_I always reward my faithful_.  
  
“I am faithful,” Burke sighs as he releases, and waits for Faith’s instructions. “I am faithful.”  
  
-End


End file.
